Magic Kindergarden
by Universe32
Summary: Is magic kindergarden REALLY that bad?
1. Welcome Pluto

**Dear Reader.**

**the following fanfiction may have gore in the later chapters.**

**there WILL be swearing, so if you don't like that sort of thing then just get out.**

**Enjoy~**

today was Pluto's first day at magic kindergarden, she was of cause alittle scared...

magic kindergarden was where all the bad filly's go.

her family was poor, and they didn't have enough money do send her to a normal school, her big sister when to magic kindergarden, and she turned out alright... kind of...

Pluto was a yellow unicorn with a pink mane, green highlights, and her tail had a red bow in it.

she was called Pluto because she was so small.

she was the smallest of all her brothers and sisters, so her mother and father called her Pluto.

pluto walked past the gate, it was covered in ivy, she tried her best to avoid it.

Pluto sneaked into the classroom, there was only one so she couldn't get lost that easy...

there was 22 young fillies in the classroom, and a older pony siting at the front.

Pluto though that she was probably a helper, Kindergarden was for fillies of 2 and 6.

Pluto sat down in the empty seat next to her, and smiled, she didn't smile back.

the teacher came into the room, she was a sea foam colored earth pony with a magenta mane.

she sat down at her desk and said "Hello Kids, welcome to magic kindergarden"

the children booed her

"shut the fuck up!" the teachers once cheerful tone turned into an nasty one.

"we have a new student today, would you like to come to the front miss star-struck?"

Pluto did as she was told and got up from her seat, she was scared and the teacher sounded like a rapist.

"h-hello..." Pluto said, facing the class head on.

they started laughing at her and throwing things at her, she nearly got hit with the rubbish bin.

the older pony wasn't laughing or throwing things at her, she was just feeling alittle sorry for her.

"now sit back down ya little slut." Pluto (still scared) sat back down, using her magic to pull some paper out of her hair.

"now today we have a VERY magical lesson today."

the children started to quiet down

"today we are learning about RAPE."

the children all let out a big hooray

"hi.." pluto whispered to the lady.

the lady next to her was a purple unicorn, with a purple mane with pink highlights.

"my names Pluto, whats you'res?" she didn't even look at her, or even move.

"Miss Star-struck!" the teacher shouted.

"y-y-yes?"

"what is the best way to fuck a dead body?"

Pluto didn't know that! why would she know how to rape a dead body!

"you enter from behind" said the lady next to her

" Very good miss sparkle!"

'sparkle... so that was her name...'

"Star-struck!"

"y-yes?"

"detention!"

"what? why?"

"because you didn't answer my question!"

"SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM!" Pluto ran as fast as she could, her teacher really scared her.

**well, thats the first chapter done.**

**i hope you liked it~!**

**if you have any ideas for what i could do with this, then just say in the reviews.**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK I SHOULD DO WITH THIS FANFICTION.**


	2. Meet the Brats

**i was going to just have one chapter, but i guess have nothing else to do right now.**

it was lunch time, and Pluto was hungry.

her mother had packed her some sandwitches and cake, becarse everypony likes cake, and Pluto was no opsextion.

"Hi!" Pluto said sitting next to the lady.

"oh celestia... what do you want?" she said halfway though eating a strawberry cupcake.

"i just wanted to say hi..." Pluto replyed, using her magic to open her bag to reveal a sandwitch wrapped in tinfoil.

"so what's your name?"

the lady just sighed

"Twilight Sparkle."

"W-WHAT?" Pluto said serprised nerly dropping her sandwitch on the dirty floor.

"Twilight Sparkle? do you mean you are THEE TWILIGHT SPARKLE?"

"yes..." Twilight sighed

Pluto couldn't belive it.

she was talking to the REAL Twilight Sparkle.

the Unicorn who sealed away darkness, and saved the hole of equestia, not once, BUT TWISE!

"ohmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH!" Pluto screamed in delight, making a /).3.(\ face

"i can't bevive it~! i'm talking to twiltight sparkle!" she screamed quitely trying not to embarres herself infrount of twilight.

"so... you're a fan?" Twilight said half disgusted half amazement

"well, i wouldn't call myself a fan... but, in a way you are sort of... kind of... Corect."

"Hay Pluto~" Pluto looked around but when she did a pink frosted cake was slammed into her face.

The young fillie laghted mockingly at Pluto.

the laughted came from a young pegasus named Dawn Redder, she had a yellow and green mane with pale yellow fer.

"thats enough Dawn, you don't need to throw cake at her, it's her first day"

"pufft, why should i listen to YOU DimLight~" thats was prbberbly made to make her feel angry, but Twilight just pittyed the poor fool.

Dawn left to go back to her table with her friends, they where joining in with her laughter.

"pay no attenchion to her, she can be alittle mean, but on the inside she's just doing that could she likes you" Pluto wiped the cake off her face, and smiled at Twilight.

Twilight smiled back, Pluto kind of reminded her of the little sister she never had.

**WOOHOO**

**2 CHAPTERS.**

**if any of you have any good idea's for the next chapter, then just tell me.**

**i have no idea what to do with this fanfiction.**


	3. LETS KILL THEM ALL!

_today Pluto had had it with everything._

_so she had alittle serpirise for her 'friend', so she went down stares to get something._

_Twilight was puting away some books, she was told to by mrs frank, you know, the bitch who hated her job at the begining of this crappy story._

_she was finally finished, and then Pluto walked in the room._

_"oh, hi Plut-...o..?" Twilight looked in fight at the blood coverd Pluto, carying a blood stained knife, with a creepy smile on her face._

_"Pluto...?" Twilight whispered, walking backwards slowly into the wall as Pluto walked slowly towards her._

_Pluto raised the knife bitterly smiling to herself and then clashing the knife down onto her newly yet poor old friend._

_=dessapelihwa=_

Pluto woke up with a shock, sweat pouring down her face.

she couldn't remember the dream, but she was scared shitless.

"what... happened...?" she said slowly and confused, then geting up from her bed with a obscure look on her horsey face.

she when when to the bathroom, she need the toilet every badly.

after she had a dump, she when to flush the turnip down the toilet.

then the when to the sink to wash her hooves.

she soon realsed that there was a bloody scar on her face.

after a while of wondering why it was there she got her things and when to schooooooooooooooooooo~

**YES!**

**FINALLY! THE CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Sorry i was late with this chapter, i was busy with my two other fanfiction.**

**ah~ why do i have so many good ideas...**

**CURSE YOU IMADGONATION!**

**the part about pluto killing everypony was told to me by **Benthefanficer


	4. Cabble

**"wow, two again?"**

**well i had a good idea and i wanted to continue the story.**

**"you do know you pissed off ben in the last chapter."**

**well i didn't want to keep to what i wanted to do with the story and not end it with Pluto killing them all.**

**"still, i'd like to see Pluto ripping off they're tiny little heads and FUCK THEY'RE DEAD BODYS WITH A KNIFE!"**

**...**

**"did i just do another Queen Of Muffins moment?"**

**lets just continue with the story...**

"OK, OK, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHITS." shouted mrs frank walking onto the stage in the hall.

"Today we got a 'special' guest today.

everypony clap like a retard for mr ballock- ahem, i mean, mr boom."

mrs frank walked off the stage and a... well... an asshole came on the stage.

"h-hello"

"oh boy..." Pluto said sinking into her seat.

along time had passed, pluto was bored shitless, the kid next to her? no.

he was pissing himself with excitement.

"anyway, i am now going to be replying to question you may ask me.

so, any questions?"

"PICK ME! PICCCKKK MEEEEE!" the kid next to pluto shouted coming as he did.

in the kids disappointment, mr boom picked a unicorn at the front.

"umm, do you like Cabbage soup?" she said

"no. now end of the questions"

"OH COME ON!" he shouted leaving the room afterwards.

it was over, Pluto was walking back to the classroom.

"so what did you think about mr boom?" Twilight said waltzing up to Pluto

"don't remind me..." she said looking down sadly.

"well i thought mr boom was a genius, his ideas always amaze me!"

**i have no comments.**


	5. an old friend

**"well i don't know what to say.."**

**i know, this guy is so loud!**

Pluto ran like a blue arse fly all the way to school **(i couldn't think of anything else to discribe how she ran)**.

after she passed the ivy covered gate, she dashed into her classroom but to see no pony was here.

she then when to look around the school, but she then herd chattering coming from oudside, so she followed the noise to see all the children where gathering around a yellow pegasus.

she had a pink mane, no fringe.

but other then her hair, she looked like a really nice pony.

"can you tell us another story miss fluttershy?" said dawn.

all the other ponys agreed with her and shouted "please?"

"ok, ok" Fluttershy said smiling at dawn.

Fluttershy visted magic kindergarden on every monday, every week.

she visted to see twilight but soon befriended the children.

she was basicly the only light in the poor childrens life.

Pluto walked over slowly to the group.

"one day me and angle went to go and vist my friend pinkie pie.

we where going to get a carrot cake for his birthday!"

a colt at the back put his hoof up "yes?"

"what was the party like?" he asked and then sniffed becarse he had slight cold.

"it was wonderful! thank you for asking" the colt just smiled, but what he didn't know was that some of the other boys really liked her and got alittle jelous, he would be wedgied and thrown into his draw (yes a draw).

**ha.**

**sorry...that was alittle uncalled for wasn't it?**


	6. hem writes this one

"are you going to join us?"

Pluto looked at fluttershy quitely.

after 25 minutes of scilence, Pluto walked slowly to her.

"so are you Pluto?" she said looking at her.

Pluto nodded and fluttershy smiled nicely.

-000-

_Pluto walked though the halls._

_screams of ponys came from the doors._

_she tryed to block them out but the halls began to twist and turn, turning the world around her a place of pure hell._

_the corridor began to lose all light, turning into darkness._

_it began to besome bright again, trapping her from behind._

_all she could do was go forward._

_blood was sprayed across the floor and walls, body's of ponys where cut and slashed, eyes where spuced up on the walls, decorated with inside of pony's._

_she got to the end of the corridor, the door was red with blood._

_she paused to look around her, horrified and disturbed by the hall filled with blood._

_she then used her magic to open the door slowly, and was covered with blood._

404

"GET THE FUCK THE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Pluto woke up with a shock, and mrs frank shouting at her.

"AGHH!" Pluto screamed in fright almost craping herself and making the person behind her be covered in poop.

**"what do you think?"**

**your try at making a chapter was crap...**

**But i liked the bloody part!**

**"aw~..."**


	7. no more

**guess, what.**

**my friend here is going to do this chapter too..**

**"YAY!"**

**she begged me ;_;**

_the blood was removed from the hall._

_when she opened her eyes, red zombie like ponys walked out of the blood._

_they're faces decompossed, and the zombies melted into the floor becoming a pool of blood._

_she walked forward even more, this world scred and confued her... but... wasn't this a dream? _

**-no more wrighting for you.**

**"Aww..."**

**ok, only the dream bits.**

**"YAY!"-**

Pluto walked down the hall, useing her magic to levertate some books she needed to put back in the liberby.

"aghh!"

before Pluto could get out the way she was ran over by a super market trolly.

"ugh..." the colt said pushing ALOT of books off his face.

"are you ok?!" he shouted trying to help Pluto by throwing the books away, but not serpriseingly, not every far.

Pluto soon came too.

"gah!" she shouted snuddging away.

she was still in hall, coverd in books.

"sorry i couldn't get most of the books off you, i'm not that strong you know.." he said slightly laughting

he was a blue pegasus with round glasses a dark blue mane with yellow highlights, he looked like a weekling, and was problerbly one.

**how was that so bad?**

**"yes ;_;"**

**wha-**

**"i'm batman .w."**


	8. Hem's got an idea

**yes, yes.. that is a really good idea!**

**"yay! my ideas are good!"**

**this will surly make this fanfiction much better after putting a chapter from one of my other stores init.**

**"yeah... i liked that chapter though... the Ninja Wank Fairy was a good idea for the life note!"**

***facepam* **

"no way, NO WAY!" said a teenaged unicorn chatting to her annoying best friend on the Crystal Ball.

"Apple Tart is 35?!" she then realized she was slightly late, it was 7:50, and she was told to come by at 7:00!

"oh, gotta go hairy, I'M BABY SITING!" she dashed over her peg and got her coat.

"i know, but my mother wants me to EARN my money!

can you believe it?" the filly quickly cleaned up her room.

"i'lcallyoufromthereBYE." she shouted galloping out the door like 1000 dogs where raseing for a bone.

"unbelievable..." she thought running out of the door.

this fillies name was lookie, yes, i made that name up on the spot, right now, right here.

she was a blue unicorn with two red bows in her mane.

after going around in circles she had made it too the house.

the house was slightly cardboard like, being gray and not very child friendly, you'd never guess that this house was home to a family of 9.

"hello mrs starstruck..." she said

"Cherry is in her room and Pluto is going to be home from school very soon.

also, don't mind about flame and Orange, those two are problerly out with they're friends... (honestly, i don't know what is with that girl)" mrs Starstruck said fluttering out of the house with a bit of money and a saddle bag attracted to her.

"sigh... Time to check out they're fridge!" she said dashing to the kitchen every near the siting room.

Lookie went to the fridge and used her magic to make herself a sandwich, then she went to the sofa and used her Crystal ball to call up her friend again.

"hairy? Hi~!" she said and then took abite of the sandwitch.

"NO WAY!"

Cherry had gotten up from her bed, crawling over to Lookie and looking at her

"Hello!" she shouted, but becarse she was a baby it didn't really come out sounding alot like the word.

"hello Cherry-NO WAY?!" she shouted going back to her conversation.

Cherry just climbed on to the sofa and started poking her.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm performing BRAIN surgery... sorry hairy."

Cherry pulled her tail and said "I'm hungry."

Lookie looked slightly annoyed, but because Cherry was just a child she used her magic and sliced her sandwich in half, sharing it with Cherry.

Cherry looked sadly, she didn't want this "i want Mashed Potatoz!"

"Cherry! i'm on the phone~"

"al i wanted was masht pahtaytoz..." Lookie, being the pony she was, just said "I'll call you back Hairy..." and turned off the Crystal Ball with her magic.

"ok kiddo, come on." she said picking up Cherry with her magic and then leaving the snadwitch to it's lonesome.

After alot of annoying pain from Cherry becarse she didn't want to eat her mashed potato becarse it didn't seem right, it was 8:00.

"i'm back!" shouted Pluto walking into the house and puting her bag on the table.

"No WAY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Lookie still on the Cystal Ball and Cherry eating her Mashed Potato.

"hi Lookie, is my bother and sister here yet?"

"no- hun? oh, Pluto, it's for you"

Pluto got handed the Cystal Ball.

"Pluto? you there?" on the other end was Pluto's Brother, he sounded alittle drunk,but she was just wondering how he was holding it.

"Ok, um.. i'm going to be alittle late home, i met some ponies who are going to fight a war or something, i don't know. i'm not going to be late home, or gone for a few days, please don't be worryed, oh and can you not tell mother, i really don't want her to worry about anything"

Pluto nodded and then hanged up.

"so what did big bro say?"

"oh, nothing... he just won't be here for a while"

Cherry almost looked sad at that, she was sort of used to Orange not being here most of the time.

**phew, that was long...**

**"i know right? good idea, was it?"**

**meh.**

**my hands really hurt after that chapter .n.**


	9. New pov

**OH COD, THIS HOT CHOCOLATE TASTES LIKE BOILED SHIT!**

**"thats what you get for drinking over sea chocolate~!"**

**OH COD, IT BURNS, IT BUURRRNNNSS!**

**"um... anyway... you must be asking yourself, who are WE going to explane today..."**

**it's only me working this now, you are NOT working on this anymore!**

**"BUT I AM! IAMIAMIAM, IIII, AMMMM!"**

**just shut up and go back to your creepy pasta stuff, you have no relavence to this story at the moment.**

**";_; ... that was harsh..."**

**anyway, i am going to put in the limelight today, a character who has not been on this story in a while, i just wanted to get you all to know her better and stop calling her a brat just for alittle while.**

a small bit of sun light was peeking though the curtains.

it was shinning on Dawns face and woke her up "god damn it..." she said getting up from her bed.

as she did her alarm clock went off, it ringed loudly, nearly waking up everyone in the house.

Dawn picked up the clock and though it on the ground! braking it and making lots of clock pieces scatter across the room.

she was hoping the noise didn't make up her little brother, so she went into his room to check.

lucky, the baby was sleeping like a baby.

she walked into the room and put another blanket on her brother.

she didn't have time to smile, she had to Dash!

the ran out of her brothers room, down the stares, and out of the house.

she then flapped her wings franticly as she tried to fly into the cloudy sky, even though she was only little, she had been practicing alot and was nearly as good as any normal adult pegasus... in her mind...

Dawn walked into school feeling like a boss.

she joined her friends... well... evil group, and they epicly walked though the halls with shades on.

the leader was the king of the school, ace.

he was a too cool for anything griffon, he was one of the two griffons who go to this school and the first griffon to come to this school, the other was his sister rosy, everyone just ignored her alot...

even though Ace was kind of an asshole Dawn had, kind of a crush on him.

how could not get a crush on him? he was just so awesome.

anyway, she was walking down the hall with her gang.

but on the corner of they're eyes they saw the kid from before.

they where still think of a name for her, but there isn't much stuff that rhymes with Pluto.

so they started to think about just calling her a midgit

**(or just her side of the story, it's still going to be in 3ed person...)**-

"hay drarfy, how you doing?" said Ace puting on his most badass face.

"just ignore him Pluto, he's a complete idiot..." said twilight getting out her book on how to rape a pony by Princess Molestia for her next class.

"oh dimlight, your such akidder, now i see why the princess banished you here..."

Twilight tried to stay carm, even though Ace was an asshole and sometimes not answering to him was the best way to say GTFO.

"heh...you've learned well twilight... how about you dwarf..." Pluto couldn't move, was looked so badass she couldn't, HE MUST BE A MASTER OF BADASS...

**"Huh..."**

**don't, my lies always make sense!**

"don't you dare" Twilight shouted at his face by getting in front of Pluto and trying to protect her, she didn't want Pluto to suffer the same way she did.

"oh look, looks like Dimlight Spankle is protecting her little dwarf Nerd... protecting the little ones to spar her the agony? how clever."

"that would almost make sense if you weren't so dumb..." Twilight smirked back at the bully

"ha... well if your so full of ourselves why don't we just have our two bests of toys go up ageist one another... My Number One Bully Vs Your Little Nerd... what do you say?" Ace Glared evilly.

"Dawn." the shouted as he looked behind him at Dawn who was standing at the back.

-Dawn' -

Dawn made her way to the front,she was exited but didn't want anypony even Ace to see her Squee face, so she tried to poker face it and hope it turned out right.

-Pluto' -

Pluto was terrified, not only did she have to fight Dawn (the bully who through cake at her face on her first day) but she was making a horrifying face!

Pluto was thinking that she was going to be VIOLENTLY raped up the butt anytime soon!

**UGH... my hands hurt...**

**"mine too..."**

**YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! D:**

**"nice face .u."**

**why-a-thank you .w.**


	10. Dream Eaters

**aha...aha aha aha...**

**"what? what's so funny?"**

**aha aha! hahahaa! haahaahaa!**

**"WHAT THE HELLL~ ARE YOU LOLING AT?"**

**ha...haha... *snicker*... ladys and gentlemen, Kingdom hearts... BWAHAHAHAHAA!**

**"...are you making fun of the best RP game eveh made..."**

**no... it's just... *Snicker*...it's so gay it's funny...**

**"...are you saying that the best RP game that was eveh made is GAY?"**

**no, no! i'm just saying there is so many-**

**"*shoots a heartshaped hole in the wall*"**

**O.O ...i'll shut up now...**

**"you'd better BITCH!"**

Pluto was slightly scared.

that horrifying rape face Dawn gave her was the most scary thing she had ever seen in her life, but other then that she had to get readdy.

she really didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that she was fighting Dawn in a one on one competition.

Twilight was shivering for one reson, Pluto didn't know why, she just wanted to eat her pre-game Muffin.

"ok Pluto! you are going to go out there and beat Ace's number one bully!" she said trying to prep herself, and Pluto aswell.

"i-...*gulp*.. all i want you to do is too WIN this. if you don't... you will be the joke of the school, you will be herasted for all of your school life, and you WILL NEVER get a date... SO NO PROBLEMS!" she screamed at Pluto, not knowing what to do

Pluto still didn't know what was happening so she just nodded slowly and took a bite of her pre-game muffin.

"now go out there and HAVE FUN!" she smiled patting Pluto on the back.

-Dawn' -

Dawn was slightly disappointed, Ace wasn't there to clear her on, but she though that maybe he thought that she could do it on her own.

she got off the bench and walked up to miss Frank.

she was geting the refery for the fight, and she was going to pick the things to do.

miss frank looked around coldly... "PLUTO, GET THE FUCK UP HERE!"

Pluto did as she was told, throwing her pre-game muffin on the ground and Runing like a maniac to miss Frank.

"Now you little sluts, for this game we are going to do 14 rounds"

Everypony booed.

"SHUT UP OR I'L RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND RAPE IT!" ...everypony was then quiet...

"now, for the first round we have a nicee, good old game of, QUIZ." she shouted as everypony was quite shocked.

"ok, this is a quick fire game, i will ask questions about a random thing, but becarse i'm not that good at wiring you two will need to test your buzzers.

"Pluto Starstruck"

Pluto hit the buzzer with her hoof and it came out with a "BAZART"

"Dawn Redder"

Dawn slamed her hoof onto the buzzer with conferdence and it came out with a "Bloop"

she was slightly weirded out, but was ok that it worked...

"now i am going to see what kind of questions we get..." miss Frank shuffled a pack of cards next to her and then set them down.

she picked a card out of the bottom and looked at it.

"sigh... it just had to be..."

"our Questions are going to be all about Pony History..."

"looks like your screwed." she said looking at both of them as they looked rather upset becarse this school didn't even teatch history!

**ugh... my hands hurt...**

**"stop complaineing!"**

**but my hands are bleeding!**

**"...no they are not..."**

**your right... but they FEEEL like they are... and this lets play of kingdom hearts is killing me, Y U SO BLAND?**

**"shut up! Kingdom hearts is sooo awesome! someone like you couldn't CLEARLY see how awesome it is!"**

**can you please shut the fuck up? no one cares...**

**"your just jelly..."**

**hahaha... T_T**


End file.
